1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to clarifier tanks used to separate liquid and solids components of an influent feed slurry, and specifically relates to feedwell apparatus employed in such clarifiers to enhance the clarification process.
2. Description of Related Art:
Clarifier tanks are used in a wide variety of industries to separate an influent feed slurry comprising a solids- or particulate-containing fluid to produce a "clarified" liquid phase having a lower concentration of solids than the influent feed slurry and an underflow stream having a higher concentration of solids than the influent feed slurry. Clarifier tanks conventionally comprise a tank having a floor and a continuous wall which define a volume within which the clarification process takes place. Clarifier tanks also include an influent feed pipe for delivering influent feed to the tank, an underflow outlet for removing settled solids from the tank and a fluid discharge outlet for directing clarified liquid away from the tank. Clarifier tanks may also include a rake assembly having rake arms for sweeping along the floor of the tank, and may include an overflow launder or bustle pipe for collecting clarified liquid near the top of the tank.
Clarifier tanks of the type described operate by introducing an influent feed stream into the volume of the tank where the influent is retained for a period long enough to permit the solids to settle out by gravity from the fluid. The solids which settle to the bottom of the tank produce a sludge bed near the bottom of the tank which is removed through the underflow outlet. Clarified liquid is formed at or near the top of the clarifier tank and is directed away from the tank for further processing or disposal. Settling of solids may be enhanced in some applications by the addition of a flocculent or polymer which forms agglomerates that settle more readily. In many applications, an objective of fluid clarification is to enhance the settling process to achieve a high throughput of solids, and thereby enhance solids recovery.
Many clarifier tanks are constructed with a feedwell, usually centrally located within the tank, into which the influent feed stream is delivered. The feedwell generally serves the purpose of reducing the fluid velocity of the incoming influent feed stream so that the energy in the stream may be dissipated to some degree before entering the tank. Dissipation of energy in the influent feed stream lessens the disruptive effect that the incoming influent feed has on the settling rate of the solids in the tank. In other words, introduction into a clarifier of an influent feed stream under high fluid velocity tends to cause turbulence in the tank and compromises the settling rate of solids. A feedwell may be structured in a variety of ways, therefore, to create or enhance dissipation of energy in the influent feed. For example, the feedwell and influent feed pipe may be structured to introduce influent feed to the feedwell at two opposing directions and into an annular space, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,541 to Eis, et al.
While the several types of feedwells known in the art are useful for reducing fluid velocity in the influent feed stream, they have varying degrees of efficacy. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a feedwell structured to further reduce fluid velocity and thereby enhance solids separation and fluid clarification.